Selingkuh Ya?
by Na.jaems
Summary: [ Long Distance Relationship menaikkan kemungkinan seseorang untuk selingkuh. Bagaimana dengan pasangan ini? Adakah yang selingkuh? Dengan siapa? ] [ Suho top! x Lay bottom! ] [ JoonXing/Sulay of EXO ] [ ada crackpair :" ]


Selingkuh ya?

01/01

 **Cast**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Mantan nya Joonmyun(?)

 **Genre**

Aku ga tau qaqa :"

 **Summary**

Long Distance Relationship menaikkan kemungkinan seseorang untuk selingkuh. Bagaimana dengan pasangan ini? Adakah yang selingkuh? Dengan siapa?

.

.

Halo semuanyaa... Ada yang kangen aku gak ya? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena fict Janjimu masih belum aku update.. _Dui bu qi_... Dan maaf baru sempet upload fict sekarang dikarenakan uas dan kegiatan osis *cie anak osis baru* Ide alur ff ini aku dapet pas lagi di konser. Iya konser. Di kamar mandi :v Dan yaampun Suho so sweet beut dah pas SFY 1st win :3 Oke, memang foto Icing sama Krystal juga bikin badmood tiba tiba :v udah SuStal sekarang LayStal... :'( Haha lupakan.. Always support SuLay aku mah :3

.

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), BL, Out Of EYD, OOC, lil bit CrackPair.**

.

 _Joonmyun is belong to Yixing. Yixing is belong to Joonmyun. Plot is belong to me._

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki tampan berdecak kesal sembari melempar gadget bermerek apple nya ke meja kerjanya dengan kasar. Ia melonggarkan dasinya lalu duduk di kursinya. Mulutnya terus komat-kamit karena sebal dengan pacarnya yang berada jauh di china sana. Demi apa pacarnya itu sangat cerewet. Lelaki tampan itu, Joonmyun, bisa dipanggil Suho. Sangat perfect. Sudah kaya, tampan, mapan, gagah, sexy. _Sayangnya dia pendek._ Tenang tinggi badannya itu tidak mengurangi daya tariknya kok, buktinya pacarnya kelewat cinta sama dia.. Bukan cuma pacarnya tentunya. Setiap wanita yang melihat Joonmyun tersenyum bakal langsung **_klepek-klepek_**.

Kembali ke sosok tampan berwajah malaikat yang membuat author pengen narik dia ke altar/? Lupakan.. Joonmyun ngelamun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin saja melon Bora/? Lamunan Joonmyun terbuyar ketika iphone nya berdenting, setengah menit kemudian berdenting lagi. Joonmyun tak peduli dan hanya menatap benci ke arah iphone nya itu. Tapi tak bertahan lama, ia tiba tiba meraih benda canggih itu. Membaca pesan beruntut yang ia terima dari pacarnya. Sesekali ia mendengus, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. Walau ia sebal dengan sang pacar yang cerewetnya kelewatan tapi ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai si pacar.

Pacarnya itu cerewet, rewel, egois, childish tapi juga perhatian, imut, menggemaskan, dan juga polos. Zhang Yixing namanya, pria berdarah china yang sangat manis. Uh.. Joonmyun jadi merindukan Yixing, merindukan semua dari Yixing, apalagi tubuh Yixing, duh Yixing itu sangat polos, saat Joonmyun menggagahinya pun dia masih bertingkah ala anak kecil, tapi mana ada orang polos kalau saat saat intim memohon untuk di **hajar** dengan kasar..

Joonmyun tertawa kecil mengingat pacarnya. Benda di tangan nya kembali berdenting, Joonmyun tersentak. Baru ingat dia belum membalas pesan dari malaikat kecilnya itu. Salahkan otaknya yang tiba tiba mengingat hal hal yang ada di Yixing. Joonmyun segera mengetik balasan untuk Yixing. Tapi belum sempat tangannya mengetuk tombol _send_ , gadget nya tersebut keburu berdering.

 _My Yixing is calling_

Joonmyun _sweatdrop_. Pacarnya emang terlalu lebay. Setelah diam cukup lama ia pun segera menerima panggilan Yixing. Menaruh benda persegi panjang tersebut di meja tak lupa men-loadspeaker kan panggilan tersebut. Joonmyun diam tak berminat menyapa duluan, pasti Yixing akan teri-

 _"_ _hiks.. hyung,, kumohon jawab panggilanku"_

 **Eh?** Joonmyun mengernyit bingung.

"Xingie, kok nangis sih _darl_?"

 _"_ _Hyungiee, hiks.. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Aku khawatir bodoh! Dasar pria jahat"_

Joonmyun pun mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Tak lama ia tersenyum malaikat.

"Maaf baby, aku agak sibuk- " **_bohong_** "- baru saja buka pesan dari kamu terus nulis balesan, eh kamunya udah nelpon aja"

 _"_ _Uh? Jadi aku mengganggu ya? Maaf hyung.. Hyung lanjutkan saja dulu kerjanya. Maaf ya.. Love you"_

 **Tut.. tut..**

 _Call ended 02:19_

Lagi-lagi Joonmyun mengerjabkan matanya. Ia menatap benda persegi panjang yang berada di meja kerjanya itu.

 _Kok jadi gini sih, tau gini tadi gak bohong._

.

.

 _Tingnong /?_

Bel apartemen Joonmyun berbunyi. Tapi si pemilik yang sedang mandi tidak mendengarnya. Sosok pria cantik yang berada di balik pintu apartemen mendengus kecil karena Joonmyun tidak lekas membuka pintu itu. Ia tau Joonmyun dirumah, tapi tidak tau kalau pria Kim itu sedang konser kecil kecilan di kamar mandi. Tidak sabar, si pria cantik pun mulai menekan password apartemen Joonmyun yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. ( _Lah kalau tau kenapa susah susah mencet bel sih -_-_ )

Pria cantik itu menutup pintu apartemen Joonmyun yang akan terkunci otomatis lalu masuk begitu saja. Ia hapal betul letak apartemen ini. Setelah menaruh bawaan nya di sofa, ia berlalu menuju dapur. Tangannya gatel ingin masak untuk Joonmyun.

Joonmyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia hendak menuju kamar untuk segera memakai baju, namun indera penciuman nya mencium wangi masakan yang cukup menggoda. Karena penasaran dan lapar, Joonmyun pun berjalan menuju dapur lupa akan apa yang ia kenakan saat itu. Joonmyun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siluet tubuh orang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah memasak dengan lihai. Tapi butuh waktu agar dia yakin benar benar ada sosok itu disana/?

"Kamu ngapain kesini?" Joonmyun membuka mulut. Sosok tadi berbalik melihat Joonmyun.

"Kangen kamu aja hyung" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tak lupa semburat merah di pipinya, tentu saja karena melihat tubuh kekar Kim Joonmyun. Ia pun membalik badannya lagi, melanjutkan acara masaknya. Sedangkan Joonmyun, ia tengah mengernyit heran. Namun sedetik kemudian mengendikan bahu tak peduli dan pergi ke kamar untuk memakai bajunya. Ya masa mau gitu terus pas ada tamu.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Joonmyun segera ke dapur dengan sengaja ia meninggalkan ponselnya. Ia mendudukan badannya di kursi makan sambil memperhatikan sosok cantik yang masih saja sibuk memasak.

"Masih lama gak?" ujarnya tak tahan. Cacing cacing di perutnya sudah meminta diberi makan/?

"Sudah kok hyung~" pria cantik itu pun membawa sepiring penuh hidangan yang baru saja ia masak ke hadapan Joonmyun. Joonmyun segera mengambilnya dan melahapnya, kelewat lapar dia. Tak lama ia sudah menghabiskan hidangan itu.

"Sering seringlah datang chef Do" Ujar Joonmyun menggoda sosok cantik di depannya, Do Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai mantannya. Dih enaknya dikunjungin mantan terus dimasakin makanan enak gitu. Yixing di china sana lagi uring uringan karena Joonmyun lagi lagi tak membalas pesannya sama sekali, nah Joonmyunnya malah lagi berduaan sama mantan. Tapi tenang dia menyuruh Kyungsoo sering datang bukan untuk lebih sering berduaan, tapi biar makan enak terus gausah beli diluar, anggap saja bisa berduaan merupakan bonus/?

"Tentu saja kalau kau tak keberatan" Kyungsoo berkata. Lagi lagi tersenyum.

.

.

Gila.. Joonmyun merasa mantannya ini benar benar gila. Apa apaan kyungsoo tiba tiba melepas bajunya sendiri. Joonmyun hanya bisa melotot melihat si mantan.

"Hyung kau tau?" pria yang lebih muda berujar dengan suara seksi sembari mendekati Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menelan air liurnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyungg~" Kyungsoo mengusap bibir Joonmyun. Joonmyun pun segera menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo. Pria itu malah berusaha melepas baju Joonmyun. Sungguh kurang ajar menggoda pacar orang. Dan Joonmyun, mengapa pria itu tidak berusaha menolak Kyungsoo?

Kesusahan melepas baju Joonmyun, Kyungsoo pun tiba tiba saja menarik tengkuk Joonmyun membawa Joonmyun pada ciuman dalam penuh nafsu.

 ** _Tidak.._**

 ** _Joonmyun tau ini salah._**

 ** _Tapi, ciuman ini benar benar memabukan._**

Perlahan Joonmyun memejamkan matanya, merengkuh lembut pinggang Kyungsoo. Ciuman keduanya semakin panas. Lidah Joonmyun berada di dalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk berperang di sana. Tangan pria Kim itu sudah merayap di dada Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun membuka matanya tiba tiba. 'Ini salah' pikirnya, Hey tentu saja salah kau sudah dimiliki oleh seorang unicorn bermarga Zhang dan sekarang kau sedang bercumbu dengan mantanmu?

Joonmyun sadar sepenuhnya sekarang, ia pun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung, ada ap-"

"Pakai bajumu. Lalu pulanglah.." Joonmyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi hyung"

"Do Kyungsoo pulanglah!" Perintah Joonmyun mutlak. Kyungsoo pun dengan cemberut memakai bajunya lalu mengambil tas nya. Joonmyun mengantar Kyungssoo sampai pintu apartemennya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau bu-"

 **Brakk..**

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengatakan perpisahan pintu tadi sudah di banting begitu saja. Meninggalkan sosok Kyungsoo yang berdecak.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah sama si Yixing itu sih, bagusnya dia apasih"

.

.

Joonmyun itu orangnya mudah melupakan hal begitu saja. Jadi kejadian bercumbu-dengan-mantan-terindah itu pun juga sudah ia lupakan. Dia sekarang sedang menelepon Yixing tanpa rasa bersalah.

 _"_ _Aku kangen kamu Hyungg"_ Yixing berkata dengan aksen lucu. Membuat Joonmyun tertawa gemas.

"Hihi, aku juga kangen banget sama kamu, Xingg.."

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap. Tak jarang Joonmyun menggombal.. Yang bukannya so sweet malah menyeramkan buat orang lain selain Yixing. Dan Yixing tiba tiba berkata lirih.

 _"_ _Hyungie.. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"_ Joonmyun mengernyit bingung.

"Silahkan saja Xing"

 _"_ _Hyung_ _ **selingkuh ya**_ _?"_

"Tentu, ti-" Joonmyun baru akan berkata tidak sebelum ingatan saat ia dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Tidak sayang" Bohong.. Joonmyun berbohong dengan suara yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin, walau rautnya bisa terlihat bawa ia berbohong. Joonmyun bersyukur mereka tidak sedang _videocall_ -an. Kalau iya mati dia ketauan selingkuh.

" _Masa? Pasti ada kejadian tak di sengaja, iya kan"_

"Tidak Xingie sayang" oke Joonmyun berbohong lagi.

 _"_ _hmm.."_

"aku gak mungkin kaya gitulah"

 _"_ _Yah, kali aja kamu dikunjungi mantanmu yang lenjeh itu, yang datang alasannya mau masakin masakan tapi malah berakhir ciuman panas"_ Joonmyun berkedip

"Xing.."

 _"_ _apa?"_

"Kok kamu tau sih? Kamu peramal ya? Atau Kyungsoo ngasih tau kamu?"

 _"_ _APA?! Jadi kamu ngaku selingkuh?"_

 _._

 _Yixing's side_

Yixing baru saja bertanya tentang hal yang ia takutkan pada Joonmyun. Ia pun gugup menunggu jawaban Joonmyun. Saking gugupnya ia menggigit boneka unicorn kesayangan nya yang ia namakan Jeex. Nama macam apa itu.

 _"_ _Tentu, ti-"_

'Joonmyun kok ngomongnya gugup sih' Batin Yixing curiga

 _"_ _Tidak sayang"_ Yixing sedikit lega. Suara Joonmyun terdengar meyakinkan.

"Masa? Pasti ada kejadian tak di sengaja, iya kan" Yixing bertanya seperti itu karena dulu memang pernah terjadi kejadian tak disengaja/? Mantannya Joonmyun yang sok cantik-emang cantik sih-tiba tiba meluk Joonmyun seenak kepalanya saja. Joonmyun kan miliknya

 _"_ _Tidak Xingie sayang"_ Lagi, suara Joonmyun memang menenangkan.

"hmm.."

 _"_ _aku gak mungkin kaya gitulah"_

"Yah, kali aja kamu dikunjungi mantanmu yang lenjeh itu, yang datang alasannya mau masakin masakan tapi malah berakhir ciuman panas" Ceplos Yixing sedikit terbawa emosi mengingat tentang Do Kyungsoo

 _"_ _Xing.."_

"apa?"

 _"_ _Kok kamu tau sih? Kamu peramal ya? Atau Kyungsoo ngasih tau kamu?"_ Yixing mercerna perkataan Joonmyun yang berbelit belit, sedetik kemudian ia melotot.

"APA?! Jadi kamu ngaku selingkuh?" Teriaknya

 _"_ _eh? B-bukan gitu.. Gak sengaja sumpah.. Aku juga kebawa suasana"_

"APA?! Kamu ngeladenin dia?!"

" _E-eh.. Xing maaf.. Beneran maaf"_

Yixing sepertinya benar benar marah. Pria cantik itu segera memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

 _Few days later..._

Sosok manis terlihat sedang meringkuk dibalik selimut. Kondisinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Rambut acak acakan, di pipinya terlihat bekas air mata yang mengering, bahkan bibirnya terlihat bekas darah mungkin ia menggigit bibir sendiri. Well, di bantalnya pun terdapat bercak darah, dia pasien hemofilia jika ingin tau. Hari sudah pagi sosok itu masih berada di alam mimpi, mungkin ia tidak tidur beberapa hari ini, karena kantung matanya begitu hitam. Biarkanlah dia beristira -

 **dok..dok..**

Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Orang lagi istirahat juga malah diganggu.

"Xingie?" suara pria dengan nada seraknya terdengar, memanggil pria cantik yang masih dalam posisi nyaman di kasur.

 **Cekrek/?**

Karena merasa dihiraukan pria tadi membuka pintu kamar yang menjadi penghalang nya dengan unicorn cantik yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Senyum bersalah mengembang ketika melihat kondisi si cantik, Yixing saat itu. Pria berkebangsaan korea itu pun duduk di pinggir ranjang Yixing setelah menutup pintu kamar kekasihnya. Mengelus pipi si cantik yang ia rindukan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"eumh.." badan Yixing menggeliat. Kim Joonmyun si pria korea segera menarik tangannya. Memperlihatkan senyuman bodoh ketika mata Yixing mulai terbuka, _sebisa mungkin ingin membuat kekasihnya ikut tersenyum_.

"Joon hyung?" ujar yixing dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur dan banyak menangis/?

"Iya sayang ini aku.." joonmyun membenarkan poni yixing lalu mencium dahi Yixing.

"eoh? Hyung kok bisa ada disini?" Yixing tiba tiba duduk. Joonmyun tersenyum malaikat/?

"Bisa sayang, aku diantar Jongin kesini dengan kekuatannya/?" Kim Jongin, sepupu kesayangan Joonmyun yang merupakan anggota boyband eksoh, dengan konsep alien yang memiliki kekuatan di mv terbaru mereka.

"Tapi hyung, Jongin ga punya teleportasi beneran" yixing pun memasang wajah datar nya.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang penting, aku ada disini untuk kamu sayang"

 _Cup.._

Sebuah kecupan penuh sayang joonmyun layangkan pada bibir sexy yixing/?

"Untukku? Hyung pulang saja Kyungsoo menunggu mu" ujar yixing sembari meringkuk dibawah selimut lagi. Joonmyun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Sayang jangan begini.." joonmyun pun merebahkan diri nya disamping yixing dan selimutnya. Ia menarik selimut yixing dengan kasar lalu melempar selimut itu sembarangan. Hal tersebut membuat yixing kaget dan bergetar ketakutan, Joonmyun belum pernah semenyeramkan ini sebelumnya. Yixing pun berbalik memunggungi joonmyun mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya yang sedang ketakutan, namun joonmyun dengan cepat menarik yixing ke pelukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang maaf, Zhang Yixing. Aku memang salah tapi saat itu semua benar benar diluar kendali" bisik joonmyun tepat disamping telinga yixing, membuat pria yang lebih muda merinding. Yixing tak berani berkata apapun, ia tau joonmyun adalah pribadi yang keras. Walau joonmyun yang salah, yixing tak boleh marah karena joonmyun akan marah setelahnya. Joonmyun keras kepala, tak mau mengalah. Semua yang ia inginkan mutlak, Yixing tau semua. Dan kalau Joonmyun sudah memanggil nama panjangnya, Joonmyun benar benar marah, ia tak boleh membela diri sedikitpun. Memang dilihat dari sisi manapun Yixing lah yang seharusnya marah bukan Joonmyun.

"Zhang Yixing, kenapa kau marah padaku? Kyungsoo menciumku dan aku hanya membalas ciumannya lalu mengusirnya. Setidaknya aku masih mengingatmu kan?"

Air mata Yixing mulai mengalir.

"Hanya?" pertanyaan itu mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Zhang kau tidak seharusnya berkata apapun saat aku seperti ini, kau bisa mendapat hukuma-"

"HANYA MEMBALAS CIUMAN KATAMU?! KIM JOONMYUN KAU INI MANUSIA ATAU BUKAN?" Yixing membentak, sungguh ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia menyela saat Joonmyun marah padanya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tak kuat. Joonmyun, pria itu terlalu menyiksanya.

Yixing pun memberontak dalam pelukan joonmyun, tapi joonmyun malah mengunci tubuh yixing dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Dengar, aku sudah meminta maaf, oke? Kau hanya tinggal memaafkan ku, bodoh. Kau bisa menyuruhku untuk tidak seperti itu lagi, kau bisa menyuruhku menghindari Kyungsoo" ujar Joonmyun selembut mungkin"

"KAU YANG BODOH. KAU PIKIR MUDAH HAH?! ITU BUKAN SEKEDAR 'HANYA' HATIKU TERLUKA. KAU MELUKAI HATIKU!" Yixing malah membentak Joonmyun

"LALU APA XING? KAU MAU KITA PUTUS BEGITU?!" Air mata Yixing turun makin deras setelah Joonmyun balas membentaknya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab Joonmyun. Ia tidak ingin mereka putus. Ia mencintai Joonmyun, lelaki brengsek yang egois.

Joonmyun segera melepas pelukan posesifnya pada Yixing. Perasaan bersalah tiba tiba menyelimutinya ketika melihat sosok Zhang Yixing yang berada di depannya.

"Yixing-ie," Joonmyun meraih dagu Yixing, mengarahkan kepala si pemuda kelahiran changsa agar menatap wajahnya. Jemari joonmyun bergerak menghapus air mata Yixing yang terus mengalir.

"maafkan aku sayang" Kecupan ringan ia daratkan ke bibir Yixing. Tangis yixing malah makin menjadi.

" _Hyung..._ hiks..."

"Sudah sayang.. Jangan menangis kumohon. Aku benci melihatnya. Aku disini _baobei_.." ujar Joonmyun sembari memeluk Yixing lembut. Tangannya mengusap punggung Yixing bermaksud menenangkan Yixing. Ia benar benar merasa bersalah karena membentak unicorn kesayangannya. Dia memang bodoh membuat seseorang yang dicintainya menangis.

Tangisan Yixing mereda. Ia menatap Joonmyun sambil terisak kecil. Jemari Yixing mengusap pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"hiks.. Aku sayang hyung.." Senyum malaikat segera terukir di wajah Joonmyun

"Aku juga sayang unicorn **ku** "

"Jangan selingkuh lagi Joonmyun pabo!" tanpa takut Yixing menjitak kepala Joonmyun. Yang dijitak pun mengaduh kesakitkan.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh selingkuh"

"ya maaf lah Xing.. Udahlah lupain tentang itu, sekarang kita main aja. Aku kangen banget sama kamu"

.

.

 _finished._

 **Seperti biasa mastin hadir dengan cerita abstrak yang super duper gaje :v btw, EXO'luXion Ina udah di confirm :" pengen nonton huwee.. Tapi ga dibolehin, ada yang tau ga supaya dibolehin ortu gimana? :3 Haha okelah begitu saja.. Rika pamit dulu, ada janji kencan sama Jongdae.. Babay, saranghae all.. Jan lupa review nyaa..**


End file.
